Material handling equipment is widely used in warehouses, and electric powered vehicles are continuing to become more popular for at least environmental and noise related advantages over gas powered vehicles. Electric powered vehicles also have advantages over manual powered vehicles relating to at least capacity, operator safety and efficiency. In a traditional configuration, a battery is fixed to the vehicle. When the battery is discharged, the vehicle must be shut down and be out of service while undergoing charging of the battery. It can take a long time to achieve a fully charged battery, which affects the efficiency of the material handling operations.